Little Dirty
by Rymwho
Summary: Hubo muchas cosas que a Emily le gustaba mantener en secreto aunque en esta situación hay un riesgo.


"¿Quién lo diría?" Susurra la castaña en el oído de la morena. Tiene una sonrisa descarada en su rostro mientras sentía como su bella novia debajo de su tacto no dejaba de retorcerse "La gran nena de papá deseando que se la follen..." se burla ligeramente. A Paige le encantaba tener a Emily boca abajo mientras se la follaba desde atrás con un Strap-On de color azul.

Emily Fields soltó un lloriqueo cuando las grandes manos de Paige presionaban su baja espalda contra la cama. No es alguien que se avergonzara con el sexo, de hecho, le gustaba experimentar con sus novias diferentes tipos de juegos y le gustaba ver como su novia se desenvolvía en ellos, pero ahora...ahora.

"¿Qué dirán tus amigas sobre esto?" pregunta la castaña mientras Emily la veía sobre su hombro con una mirada 'inocente' en sus ojos oscuros por el deseo y la peligrosidad. "Que la gran Emily Fields no es más que un juguete para su novia y nada más."

La morena gimió levemente por las palabras de su novia y aunque en estos casos si alguna extraña lo dijese le daría una bofetada y se marcharía pero que su novia se lo dijese hace que algo en su interior se encendiera mas fuerte como si de una llama se tratase.

"Me encantaría tener en estos momentos mi celular para poder grabarte y mostrarles a tus amigos de como eres en realidad" dice "De como la pequeña Emily Fields revela su verdadero ser..." aparta suavemente unos cuantos mechones de la cara de su novia.

Emily recuerda muchas veces de como Paige durante sus sesiones de sexo la grababa sin mas (ella dio su consentimiento) mientras llegaba al final del orgasmo o de cómo se la follaba. Sabe que Paige realmente nunca haría nada para perjudicarla (incluso si se peleaban) y esas grabaciones están muy bien guardadas así que era imposible de que alguien o 'A' los consiguiera. La morena sonrió tímidamente.

Paige se burla del repentino silencio de su novia "Niña sucia, te encanta la idea."

"¿Me puedes culpar?" pregunta Emily enderezándose sobre sus rodillas. Paige traga saliva al ver la espalda desnuda de su novia. Emily se da la vuelta y se acerca a la castaña que se quedó quieta en su lugar "En las noches cuando no me haces nada simplemente pienso en tus dedos, lengua, o consolador y llego al orgasmo..." procede a morder suavemente el cuello pálido de la castaña haciendo que se estremeciera.

Emily se separa de ella y amasa sus propios pechos oscuros para darle un pequeño espectáculo a su novia que se quedó con la boca abierta y con el deseo evidente en sus ojos. Aunque la chica tímida de la escuela es la dominante en la cama, Emily aún tenía cierto control en ella.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

"Si..."

La morena roza con su mano levemente el Strap-On azul y posteriormente procede a volver acostarse boca abajo en la cama levantando la parte inferior al aíre mientras que su estómago, pechos, y rostro se quedaban en el colchón. Paige se quedó embobada viendo el coño húmedo de su novia que se veía listo para ella.

Agarró las caderas anchas "¿Quieres que te folle en estos momentos?" roza levemente la punta del juguete en los labios húmedos haciendo que la chica se estremeciera por el contacto.

Asiente levemente "Si"

"¿Que deseas realmente?" pregunta nuevamente sabiendo que estaba tocando una fibra sensible en su novia que, aunque no lo aparentaba realmente estaba desesperada. "Diablos sí que estas húmeda."

Quería que las palabras salieran suaves, pero en cambió soltó un fuerte grito desesperado "¡Te quiero dentro de mi y golpees mi coño con t-!" las palabras murieron en su garganta y soltó un grito placentero cuando su novia la penetró por completo y la embistió lentamente "¡OH! ¡SI!"

Paige sonríe ante esto "Joder eres la mujer mas sexy en estos momentos. "Hay que hacerle un pastel a tu madre por haberte creado."

"Un agradecimiento por cogerte a su hija?" pregunta juguetonamente "Suena justo el tratOOO-" gritó eso último cuando las caderas de Paige dieron un golpe justo y profundo dentro de la morena.

Emily lloriqueo por el ritmo lento y castigador de su novia pero repentinamente entro en éxtasis cuando el juguete salió de ella dejando la punta en su interior para finalmente meterlo por completo haciendo que su interior se contrajera alrededor del aparato y su vientre ardiera.

"Joder *golpe* eres tan *golpe* apretada."

Emily soltó gemidos ahogados. Entonces unos murmullos se escucharon repentinamente dentro de la casa haciendo que ambas chicas se detuvieran abruptamente. En ese momento la nadadora maldijo el día en que le dio una copia de su llave a Spencer Hastings.

Paige no estaba mejor. Se siente enojada por detener sus actividades pero no sabe que hacer en estos momentos ¿debería continuar? Emily claramente ya estaba llegando al limite y si se detiene podría lamentarlo después ya que una Emily enojada era para correr por su vida.

"No te detengas" suplicó Emily con un ligero jadeo moviendo sus caderas.

Paige negó con la cabeza y salió del cuerpo de la morena haciendo que esta se quejara. "Date la vuelta." Ordeno. La expresión molesta de Emily se ablandó y se dio la vuelta extendiendo sus piernas dándole nuevamente la bienvenida a su novia. La castaña entro de golpe nuevamente en la morena y rápidamente silenció el grito con un beso. "Tengo razón ¿eh?" pregunta con una ligera sonrisa.

"P-Paige" jadeo Emily.

Los dedos de la castaña pellizcan el clítoris hinchado de su novia sintiendo como la respiración se cortaba repentinamente y se estremecía.

"Así es como te gusta ¿no?" Susurra en su oído "Te gusta suplicar como la gran zorra que eres..." gruñe.

"E-eres tan profunda."

Paige sonríe ladinamente y trata de darle otro beso a su novia pero para su sorpresa está se negó volteando su cabeza hacia un lado. Con esta pequeña acción petulante hizo que Paige agarrara la quijada con fuerza obligándola a voltear nuevamente su cabeza. Se miraron por unos segundos donde Emily la veía con una ligera sonrisa como si hubiera logrado algo.

"¡EMILY!" Se escuchó la voz de Spencer que estaba en la sala.

Ambas chicas se rieron ligeramente por el grito estruendoso de su amiga que se escuchaba desesperada.

"Sera mejor que te mantengas tranquila al menos que quieras cortar de una vez antes de que tus amigas abran esa puerta y vean como te estoy follando."

"Entonces deberías amordazarme..." bromea Emily y entonces ve la expresión pensante de su novia que se veía claramente tentada por la idea y rápidamente la corrige "No lo decía en serio."

Ambas escuchan como las otras chicas subían lentamente por las escaleras y Emily pudo sentir como su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al sentirlas tan cerca de su habitación donde en cualquier momento entrarían y la verían con un juguete enterrada dentro de ella y de como se la follaban. Escucha encima de ella una risa nerviosa y miró a su novia que se veía divertida por la situación pero a la vez nerviosa por ella.

"Yo se que te gustaría~" cantó suavemente comenzando a mover nuevamente sus caderas contra el coño de su novia sacándole un pequeño gemido. "Te gustan las emociones fuertes y saber de que tus amigas pueden entrar aquí..." Tapa la boca de su novia antes de que protestara y comenzó un ritmo de caderas mas larga y rápida haciendo que la morena lloriqueara y gimiera con sonidos inaudibles siendo amortiguados por su mano. Miró la expresión vacía de su novia.

La castaña soltó un jadeo cuando llego a zonas que no creía que llegaría y siguió con las embestidas clavando a Emily en la cama con el error de haber dejado de tapar la boca de su novia que no desaprovecho y gritó:

"¡Paige no pares!" Gritó la morena.

Las nadadoras estaban agitadas y sudorosas por la situación que estaban y en estos momentos no les importaba que las chicas o los vecinos las pudiera escuchar ya que lo único que importaba era llegar al orgasmo. Emily volvió a gritar a todo pulmón finalmente llegando al orgasmo y cayendo rendida en la cama sin importar que la castaña también cayo rendida encima de ella.

Ambas escucharon que la puerta de la habitación se abría y ambas chicas voltearon sus cabezas perezosamente para ver como sus amigas estaban evidentemente sonrojadas.

"No vuelvo a esta casa." Dice Spencer tapando su cara con sus manos.


End file.
